halofandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow-of-Sundered-Star/Quotes
''Terminals/Halo 3'' All of the Didact's quotes from the Halo 3 Terminals are in text form and as such, have been repeated down below. Every communication has been sent to the Librarian. Terminal One *How formal you are, Librarian. We’re receiving shipments of indexed beings more frequently than communications. Don’t compound scarcity with brevity.I know things beyond the Maginot Line are harried. But I worry about you. I’ve asked you time and time again. Abandon your cataloguing. Come back inside, where my fleets can keep you safe. :Come home. *You know I oppose your mission, but you're exceeding its parameters anyway. You've put yourself in jeopardy. You've done enough. :If you will not come to me, I will find my way to you. Terminal Two *No. Activation is murder. A genocide larger than this galaxy has ever known. We are sworn to protect life not destroy it! That is the Mantle we were given to carry. *The Mantle has not failed! I’ve already razed scores of worlds - sterilized systems, routed and disintegrated the parasite! We’re learning its tricks and strategies. We can halt this thing! And we can follow in Their footsteps!There are no unstoppable forces in this universe. There are no immovable objects. Everything gives if you push hard enough. Terminal Three *We have the answer. We’ve built Mendicant Bias. It’s a contender class AI, unlike anything we’ve ever achieved. And we’ve observed a pattern it can exploit. *The parasite has formed a Compound Mind. When it reaches a certain mass, the Mind is able to recoil its disparate parts to create a tactical shield. This is a simple matter of mass preservation. The thing has no compunction about sacrificing parts of the whole. But when the core of the Mind is threatened, it reacts violently and quickly. :This is the only time we ever see the thing retreat or slow its growth. *If we are to defeat it, the trick will be coordinating our forays against the sprawling infection while Mendicant Bias assaults the Mind’s core. So far, we’ve been hesitant to use certain weapons because of the damage they cause surviving populations and environments. :That protocol has now been abandoned. *Mendicant will draw the Mind into battle outside the line, dealing with local biomass and other parts as best he can. The scale of the problem is vast, but the strategy is sound. It will require patience, materiel and an investment of energy unlike anything we have ever considered. *It’s a dangerous plan that carries more risk than the Array, but I believe it can work. Even if we simply force it to retreat – to retract – that will at least give us some respite. Some time to muster more resources... :Some time to rescue you. Terminal Four *We've confirmed your observations. Infected supraluminal ships are arrowing inward from several clusters. No more spiral growth. The thing is counterattacking. Suppression, Security and Emergency Circumstance fleets are all being recalled. Systems are evacuating.Mendicant Bias is no longer communicating with us. :But now I can guess where you are. Terminal Seven *Proud? When I have failed you utterly, how can I feel anything but sorrow? Bias has come undone. He crossed the line this morning - brought the abomination with him - and destroyed your waiting rescue party. :It’s over. We’re activating the destructive arrayed matrix, our shameful last resort. *I can picture you in your garden, surveying all you have created - surveying all you have preserved. And I curse the circumstance that keeps my finger on the trigger. *Of all the fates to befall us, this is the cruelest of all. My inaction and hesitation and foolishness kept me here, on the wrong side of the Line. And 300 years of our society’s failure and miscalculation makes me your executioner. *It’s too much to bear. *Mendicant Bias is trying to prevent us from firing the Array. He speeds back to the Ark, but he won’t succeed. Offensive Bias will stop him, and I will burn this stinking menace in your name. :And then? *I will begin our Great Journey without you, carrying this bitter record. Those who come after will know what we bought with this false transcendence - what you bought, and the price you paid. ''Halo 4'' Forerunner *"So fades the great harvest of my betrayal." *"Even these beasts recognize what you are oblivious to, human. Your nobility has blinded you as ever." *"The Librarian left little to chance, didn't she? Turning my own guardians – my own world – against me. But what hubris… to believe she could protect her pets from me forever. If you have not mastered even these primitives, then Man has not attained the Mantle. Your ascendance may yet be prevented. Time was your ally, Human, but now it has abandoned you. The Forerunners… have returned." *"This tomb… is now yours." Shutdown * "The others scatter like embers over sand. And yet the Librarian's champion is unmoved." * "The Mantle of Responsibility for the galaxy shelters all, human. But only the Forerunners are its masters." * "Your actions tread between honor and foolishness." * "You are a fool. Even now, your kind tinkers with the Composer in the shadow of the third ring. Children and fire, who disregard the welfare of the galaxy." * "Do you truly believe that your theatrics can prevent my departure? Embrace your sad fate and retain your nobility - I am already beyond you." * "You will relent, Human, or you will perish! All in life is choice. And your day to choose...has come." Midnight *"You have not been composed. Such inoculation should have not been possible." *"Where reason does not stop you, perhaps force can at least delay you." *"Is this the secret you've kept from me? This… evolved ancilla?" *"I sense your malfunctioning companion, Human. And yet, she eludes me." *"And so, you come at last." *"And yet, still you fail." - To John-117, just before activating the Composer *"You persist too long after your own defeat." *"Come then, Warrior. Have your resolution." *"So misguided." *"Humanity's imprisonment is a kindness." *"Your compassion for mankind is misplaced." - To the rampant Cortana fragments Epilogue The Didact has a long monologue and as such, it has been broken down below. *"In this hour of victory, we taste only defeat, I ask why?" *"We are Forerunner, guardians of all that exist. The roots of the galaxy have grown deep under our careful tending. Where there is life, the wisdom of our countless generations has saturated the soil." *"Our strength is a luminous sun towards which all intelligence blossoms. And the impervious shelter, beneath which it has prospered." *"I stand before you, acused of the sin, of ensuring Forerunner ascendancy. Of attempting to save us from this fate, where we are forced to...recede...." *"Humanity stands as the greatest threat in the galaxy" *"Refusing to eradicate them is a fools gambit" *"We squander, eons in the darkness, while they seize our triumphs for their own" *"The Mantle of Responsibility, for all things, belongs to Forerunners alone!" *"Think of my acts as you will" *"But do not doubt the reality" *"The reclamation....has already begun" *"And we are hopeless to stop it" ''Terminals/Halo 4'' Terminal 1 - War *"Shall we take revenge? Abandon the Mantle and all that its philosophy has given us these thousand generations?" *"More reason not to abandon our beliefs. The Mantle is our guide-post in times such as these. We must not falter in following its teachings." *"The enemy must be sent home, and taught to stand with the galaxy, rather than rail against us, and take what they desire! The Mantle shelters all." *"You're not angry at me" - To the Librarian, about the debate on what to do with Prehistoric Humanity *"Ah, so you are angry at me." - Reply to the Librarian *"At dawn. My Prometheans are already there." - Replying to the Librarian's question *"Should we step back inside the Council chamber?" - After a short embrace Terminal 2 - Lord of Admirals *"My love. Put fear from your heart." *"Your fears are unfounded. The enemy will be turned, and I shall stand by your side once more." *"I promise you. Nothing will stand between us." - After the Librarian makes the Didact promise that he will win and return Terminal 3 - Charum Hakkor *"The human's actions threatened the galaxy, yet we have treated them as the Mantle requires. Their punishment was just." *"They are closer now to the animals they behaved as." *"The humans were not meant to protect others. The Mantle of Responsibility for all things is ours, and ours alone." Terminal 4 - Flood *"Lord of Admirals. So very many years have we battled." *"My finest opponent, the Mantle accepts all who live fiercely, who defend their young, who build and struggle and grow, and even those who dominate - as humans have dominated; cruelly, without wisdom." *"But for all of us, there is a time like this..." *"...And for you, that time is now. Know this, relentless enemy, killer of our children. Lord of Admirals. Soon we will face the enemy you have faced, and we are afraid." *"Tell that to the millions of dead." *"They took the Mantle of Responsibility upon themselves, and in so doing, they brought this sickness to our shores." Terminal 5 - Knights *"Did it work? Run the simulation." *"The procedure is a failure, and I am still susceptible to Flood infection." *"It will not work on my new form." - In response to a Promethean Warrior suggesting that the Didact be Composed *"You would submit to such sacrifice?" - In response to a biological Promethean Warrior *"I have led you, my Prometheans, for thousands of years, and I shall continue to lead you." *"Rise! Rise and protect the Forerunners! Rise and protect the galaxy!" Terminal 6 - Justice *"The Flood is still too strong. Perhaps if I had greater numbers..." *"Humans, your kind brought the Flood to our shores." *"Now you will aid in ending its threat." *"Your pets have a nobler purpose ahead of them." *"I have an army to build from the raw materials harvested this day. The citizens of this Halo are my first conscripts and with them in my thrall, the Flood will meet its defeat." *"Humanity's loss of its biological form will serve as final payment for their crimes. It is a kindness they do not deserve." Category:Quotes Category:Forerunner